Valves control flow through flow paths, such as pipes. Wellbores include several such flow paths, and as a result valves can be used to control flow paths in wells. In split range control, output of a controller is split and sent to more than one valves of a process (for example, a plant, a system) to control a process variable. A single-input single-output (SISO) Proportional-Integral (PI) controller can control only one valve at any given time due to the single input single output nature of the PI control algorithm. The single-output of the PI controller can be directed to the most appropriate valve when used for split range control.